Change of Heart: outtakes
by Vynx The Werewolf
Summary: Outtakes, short chapters, what ever you want to call it. Goes with my story Change of Heart.
1. Finding Leo

Megan and Leo were the only ones in the house. The rest of the guys who had come with Leo had decided they were going to go and check out the woods and surrounding area, where Alex went they weren't sure. The snow had finally stopped falling and was built up on the ground atleast 2 ½ feet. She was snuggled up under her blanket on the couch downstairs with Leo sitting on the other end, Interview with the Vampire under her nose. She pushes her glasses up after they fall a little further down her nose, enough that they irritated her. Leo notices but says nothing about other than giving her a little smile. She smiles back, shirking down further into the couch and curling her broken arm under her bosom to hug herself for warmth. The fire was roaring with life and she didn't want to do anything other than sit around and have a day off. She wasn't even bothered that her study's door was open and her computer was lit up. It just showed her more of her books and the copy boxes holding axed story ideas.

"Miss Megan-"

"Just Megan, Leo. No miss is needed." She cuts in, nose still in the book and without looking up. He gives a nod and a laugh, the smile still on his face.

"Of course, mi scuzi. Megan how are you feeling?" He tilts his head to the side and Megan sighs as she marks her place. She takes her glasses off and chews on the end of one, thinking over the question. These men had been here for a week and so far she didn't know anything about them other than some were gentlemen and others were pigs. Altair and Malik had no understanding of the words kindness. It made her laugh so many times she had lost count but the moment Altair threw a glass cup in the sink and breaking it, she almost broke her foot off in his rear. She had chewed his ear off for the better part of a half hour and the two men had been gentler with her glassware.

"Well, it feels weird that I have someone, actually a lot of someone's," She gives a soft laugh, "living with me. I'm so used to be alone that I have to remind myself when I wake that there are others here." She sighs, looking off to the side and setting down her glasses and book on the coffee table. She looks back at Leo and pauses. "So what about you? Are you guys adjusting here alright?"

Leo smiles happily nodding his head several times in agreement. "Very. I am finding all these _'modern'_ things so… fascinating! Nothing in Venezia is like this!"

"Venezia… You mean Venice?" She questions, hoping she got it right. He nods yes. She lights up. She has_** always**_ wanted to go to Italy so hearing anything about it fed her curiosity. And Leo didn't seem to mind much that she asked questions, as long as they weren't personal. "Tell me about Venice, I've always wanted to go there." Leo lights up, having found someone willing to learn something from him. When the rest of the men had returned they found Megan and Leonardo standing on the opposite sides of the bar, Megan with stars in her eyes as she gazed at the blonde painter.

"N-n-n-no way!" Her voice hits a high pitch at the end of the sentence, a huge smile on her face. Leonardo was nodding, a blush on his face. "Leonardo da Vinci, THE Leonardo da Vinci is staying in my house." She squeals loudly bouncing around the end of the counter to hug him. He returns the gesture laughing. The men just stare in confusion.

* * *

"They haven't stopped talking…" Ezio says, watching the blonde conversing with the short brunette girl. He had no idea just what they were talking about but he was curious as to what. Whatever it was, the girl was excited about it. The two were once more on the couch while the rest were sitting at the bar.

"I know. It's weird." Desmond comments as he leans on the counter taking a drink of coffee. The girl had excellent choices when it came to flavored coffee and so far none of them had found one they didn't like. Altair rolls his eyes and turns back around to no longer face the two. They still had things to talk about, now that he was aware of his descendants and they were with him there. They didn't know if this could be a trick by the Templars so they needed to be on their toes.

Malik was with Desmond standing at the counter, not drinking coffee but still aware of what was going on. Ezio and Desmond still had their attention on the two. Ezio did not like that the girl was causing the other man's attention to be sidetracked. She was sweet and earnest and eager to learn whatever it was that Leonardo was teaching her, but Ezio didn't want the blonde to get attached. They didn't know how long they would be here, could be two weeks or it could be eternity; they just didn't know. It was safer for them to remain distant and to not create bonds that would be difficult to break.

"So, tell me. What is it like to be in the Renaissance? Obviously the clothing is far grander than _anything_ we could have imagined it to be. Oh, oh, oh, what about the social structure or the learning system or-"

"Calm down, I will tell you anything." Leo stops her by holding onto her shoulders; she had been bouncing on the couch. The girl was already knowledgeable about many different things and cultures seemed to be her favorite thing. She was definitely a learned woman which, while not uncommon, was rare for her level of intelligence. He knew that Ezio and the man named Desmond were still watching them. He wasn't the best judge of character but this girl had shown no ill will towards them. Well other than when she had boxed the oldest assassin's ear off for breaking a glass. That had been rather endearing and entertaining.

"This is just… amazing. I am actually learning about the Renaissance from someone who lived during it, from Leonardo himself to boot." That hyperness was back and she knew it but found that she couldn't stop it. Learning anything was just fun to her, more so when the person teaching had actually done whatever they were teaching. The smile that had graced the painters lips at the beginning of the day hadn't left once and she felt privileged to have been the one to cause and keep it there.

Leonardo takes a deep breath before speaking once more.

* * *

Nighttime, the one time of day that always seemed to cause her joy and sorrow. It did both because the beauty of the night was so vastly different than the beauty of the day, the stars and moon shining so brightly that the expansive blackness reminded her of a blanket dotted with so much glitter and gems that it put a sultan's treasury to shame in her opinion. It brought her sorrow because the day was at an end and what a day it had been; from finding out the famous Leonardo was living under her roof to even learning some Italian words, though most had been curses she had heard Ezio say to Altair. The two's relationship was humorous if anything, like brothers who enjoyed picking on one another. They were adjusting fairly easily, though she thought it was more along the lines of Desmond just throwing them out there and hoping they would swim. She could only wonder if this was really going to work.

She knew that she could keep an open mind but would they? So far they had, but that was because everything was new and different. What if, once they got accustomed, they questioned her about things? About her family? Friends? Lovers or close acquaintances or even distant relatives who wished to visit? How would she explain any of it? Would she tell them that she had none of these things or make up a story or just not say anything?

Her head was beginning to hurt from all these questions and what if's roaming in her head. Her past was just that, the past. Things that have shaped her into a self-dependent, single, young woman. Not many people could understand what she had went through a year ago, and she would never wish it upon her worst enemy if she had the chance.

Megan curls up in a ball under the covers and into her sea of pillows, the inanimate objects reflecting her body heat back to her. The air was still chilly and she could only hope Desmond didn't forget to feed the fire before he fell asleep. And she could only hope that the cheap microwave she bought on the internet would be there soon.

* * *

Well this is the first of the outtakes I mentioned I would make. I didn't want to do them while I was writing the main story but a review has brought to my attention that Megan hadn't _'fanned'_ over Leo. She did I just didn't put it in the story. So to twonormalgirlsandaiportal, here's Megan's freak out over Leonardo da Vinci.

And as for to the first part of your review, the pairing is going to happen within the next few chapters.


	2. Why Me?

"Alrighty everyone, let's go over the scripts for today!" A black and blue hair woman says loudly, flipping the pages back and forth of the stack in her hands. She had brilliant blue eyes and a thin face with hair that hung pin straight to the middle of her back and wore an overly large gray shirt that hung off both of her bony shoulders and showed her tank top's black straps. A pair of skinny Tripp black and blue jeans with chain suspenders and black and neon green Chuck Taylors completed the look. She looks up and sees the rest of the people she roped into this things moping around the huge home; flopped over in chairs, on the couch, and just randomly laying on the ground. She kicks Ezio's foot, only because he was the closest person to her. "Getup. I didn't borrow you guys for nothing."

"Yes you bloody well did." Shaun answers, waving his arm in the air from his place in the big plush leather chair. "Vynx, you know this is insane right?"

"Well duh, anything classified as 'insane' is fun. Like cliff diving." She adds, rolling her eyes. Megan sits up quickly on the couch, a pout on her face.

"What about me?"

"I needed a female presence. I couldn't go with Maria or Claudia or Ezio's Mom or even Aveline-"

"Who's Avaline?" Altair cuts in but is ignored.

"- so that's where you come in." She kicks Ezio's foot one more time before walking over to the computer desk chair that was sitting empty. "Now, I had a reviewer's request a while ba-"

"How far back? And what kind of request?" Ezio questions, sitting up quickly with all of his attention on the Authoress. She rolls her head in his direction with a flat look on her face.

"It involves you and-" She stops, looks at the script and bites her lip, a smile breaking out over her face. "You and Megan and a misunderstanding of intended rape. Everyone else gets to give threats of disembowelment and death and pretty much whatever. Megan gets to be evil and let them think that was what was going on." She looks up from her script to see all of them looking at her in various states of emotions. Ezio was pretty much livid, Megan was trying her damn best to not look at him but give the Authoress her glare set on 'Extra Crispy', Desmond looked like he wanted to die laughing but was holding it in though he was shaking from the effort and his face was turning red, Leonardo looked horrified, Malik had his eyes closed and seemed to be repeating a mantra of some sort, Shaun was shaking his head in disbelief, Altair seemed thoughtful, and Alex was indifferent.

"No."

"Bu-"

"No."

"Raychaell-"

"I said no." Vynx throws up the papers in her hands, said papers fluttering everywhere on their journey to the ground.

"Fucking hell, fine. What do you want me to do then?"

Desmond raises his hand like a kindergartener. Vynx raises an eyebrow but motions for him to speak. "There's always Connor."

Vynx flops backwards in her chair. "Fuck."

* * *

And this was how chapter 12 came about. Fucking Ezio, making me have to twist my promise.


	3. RHPS

Vynx sucks in on a big shamrock shaped balloon and says in a squeaky voice, "Alright everyone, time for Saint Patrick's Day!" intermitted with laughter just as squeaky. She clutches her sides, howling with laughter. Around her was Megan, Alex, Shaun, Desmond, Ezio, Leo, Malik, Altair and Connor and everyone but Connor had rather exasperated expressions on their faces while Connor had a confused one.

"Is there something wrong with her?" He questions, pointing at the Authoress as she rolls around still laughing. Megan sighs.

"To much green beer. And she doesn't even _**like**_ the taste of hops and barley." Megan covers her eyes with her hand, releasing a frustrated sigh. Vynx suddenly pops up into a sitting position, much to the surprised of everyone.

"Besides Megan and Alex, who's seen RHPS?" The looks of confusion are her answer. "Awesome, we have virgins!" And then they turn to horror, with Megan laughing like a loon beside them.

"Why does that man wear clothes for women?"

"Connor. Shut up." Megan throws popcorn at him, effectively nailing him in the eye with an exploded kernel. He lets out a surprised yelp, rubbing the eye. Vynx sings loudly to 'Sweet Transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania' song, elbowing Desmond in the ribs as he tries to go to sleep. The only two in costume were Megan and Vynx, Megan dressed as Magenta and Vynx dressed as Janet at the end of the movie. The movie theatre was packed with other people dressed and not-dressed in costume. Alex was standing beside the row of people because the theatre was so full, shirking off others during the Time warp.

"This is ridiculous." Altair gripes out, crossing his arms over his chest and sinking further down in his seat.

"Why do we have an insane person directing us to do this story again?" Malik questions loudly to him, ducking under the flailing arms of both Leo and Ezio. While they really didn't get what was going on, the fact that it was annoying the two older Assassins was enough for them.

"We have gone straight into the deepest pit of hell." Shaun puts his head in his hands.

"You procrastinate really badly, you know that?" Desmond says, with all the other men after running out of the theatre.

Vynx stops, putting her pointer finger on her chin and then shrugs. "Yeah, it's a bad habit that doesn't want to go away."

* * *

I really do procrastinate.. and this seems like the best way to do it right now for some reason.


	4. Focus

"Alright guys, we have to focus."

"Vynx, _**you're**_ the one who needs to focus. You're the one with ADHD." Desmond responds as Vynx stares outside distracted by several randomly passing cars. Her fingers were still on the keyboard typing, though she wasn't looking.

"That's why I have you guys to keep me focused. _**Y'all**_ just have to do the same." The Authoress responds to him with a sigh. "And anyways, I got a question on how I get you guys to cooperate."

"Us? Cooperate?" Malik questions her. She nods.

Altair scoffs, hiding his mirth by turning around.

"Don't be ridiculous." Shaun answers.

"The only reason why we even try to work together is because you're so random. It's near impossible to keep up." Alex answers from the floors. Megan looks up from 50 Shades of Gray.

"That and bribing." She grins happily. "Lots and lots of bribing."

"Who would have thought Altair couldn't say no to a Girl Scout." Ezio comments and receives a death glare from the elder Assassin.

"And the cookies be thin mints at that." Leonardo responds happily, munching on said cookie. Connor just stares at them all.

"How did I get myself into this?" He questions and Vynx throws a Grimmjow plush at him.


	5. Stress

Vynx stares at her computer, tapping her fingers against the keys but not putting words on to the document. She chews on her bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed, before pushing away the laptop and setting her hands in her lap. She sits still.

And then suddenly drops her head onto the wooden surface with a resounding 'BANG'.

All inhabitants of the area jump, birds flew from the trees, little animals scurry away in fear, and several car alarms go off. The Assassins, Prototype, and Megan look into the room with worry but say nothing. She had done this daily for a month and still nothing was coming to addled brain. Of course that could be from brain damage from her whacking her head on any available surface. Megan decides to brave the poster covered, bookshelved, and creepy room.

"Err, are you… ok?"

Vynx mumbles something under her breath. Megan raises an eyebrow.

"Come again?" She questions, taking several more steps into the room to hear the other woman more clearly.

"No. Fucking. Plot. Bunnies." Vynx responds, turning her head in the direction of the door while still on the desk. She looked tired, dark rings around her eyes, hair dull and messily put up in a bun, clothing rumpled (it was pj's but still). She heaves a sigh.

"Oh." Was all Megan said. The latest chapter was at least a month late.

Vynx turns her head to look back at her knees. "Yeah."

Megan flees to the living room.

* * *

Vynx: I am so sorry to all those that read my story Change of Heart. I know I'm atleast a month late and I know this doesn't really make up for it. But I am working on the next chapter, slowly and surely. I have thirty thousand thoughts in my head and they're taking up the space for my creativity thoughts. Stress is giving me headaches, my friend has gotten me hooked on emulators so Pokémon and Harvest Moon have taken up a lot of time, and job hunting sucks. The economy here sucks royally. 7 different hotels, and only one gave me an application. And they weren't even hiring. –bangs head on desk- I have really considered moving out of the country. Or maybe I'm just overstressed. What do you guys think?


	6. Drinky Time

Vynx blows into the room, throwing down her school-turned-computer/purse bag decorated with various buttons and a skull and cross bones onto the floor, fervently going into her mini fridge and pulling out a bottle of Seagram's Wild Berry and downing the bottle fairly quickly. She takes a few gasping breaths afterwards before dropping the bottle and cap into the trash bin beside the fridge and grabbing another to open, drinking it somewhat slower than the previous one but still quickly, and two more that were still closed. Megan shoots her a look before craning her head around at the empty room.

"So, didn't go well I take it?" She questions the authoress as she sets down her book beside her on said authoress' black covered bed. The black and now green haired woman passes off her drink to the other and then flops unceremoniously onto the foot of the bed, releasing what had to be a supremely stressed out sigh then sits up and takes her drink back from the other woman. She downs what was left and sets the empty bottle onto the computer desk. She opens one of the others and sets the last onto the desk as well, still drinking fairly quickly.

She stops halfway through the carbonated beer, looking at the other woman fairly surprised. She mumbles something under her breathe before answering the woman's question. "Of course not. Why else would I be chugging beer right now if it had."

Megan gives her a grin. "Because you're 24 and can." Vynx pauses with the bottle pressed to her lips and removes it while thinking.

"You are right my friend. However, I cannot stand those people. And they wonder why I don't want to spend time around them?" She scoffs unhappily, once more pressing the bottle to her lips and taking a fairly long swig of it. "Sometimes I wonder just _how_ I'm related to them."

"Pfff. I think everyone questions how they could really be related to their parents."

"Yeah, when their teens. I'm in my 20's and still question this, so what do you think that means?" Vynx finishes the bottle and swaps it out with the last one. "These things are already going to my head."

"One, you're chugging them like they were water. Two, your irritation makes you have a headache and the beer isn't helping none. And three, don't drink all of them." Vynx belches loudly and excuses herself afterwards.

"I concur. Unfortunately, I still wanna get drunk. So where'd everyone else disappear off to?"

* * *

Upon even being infront of the door to Vynx's apartment, the Assassins and Alex could hear drunken giggling. So either Vynx had a bad day or the two were celebrating the newest chapter to have gotten out. They open the door and find said owner of the apartment flopped over the arm of the couch closest to the door and giggling happily. Megan was standing infront of the only room connected to the living room, watching the other woman with a wide smile on her face. Her head turns to the men as they file into the room, some carrying grocery bags, and she gives them a breathy laugh.

"She is shit faced right now."

Desmond chuckles. "Yeah, we see that."

"Snozberries…" The Authoress snorts out, one arm falling off the couch.

"Willie Wanka?" Shawn questions as he sets down his bag onto the counter.

"Uh no, Super Troopers actually. Barely got through 45 minutes of it before I couldn't take her repeating _everything_." Megan answers. Connor comes over to the girl, squatting down and pokes her a few times in the head.

"Why is she so happy when she has had such a bad day?" The Native questions while the woman in question starts spouting off lines from not only Super Troopers but other movies as well.

"Luckily, she is a happy drunk. Though I do know that if she's in a bad mood keep her away from whiskey. She tends to get a little mean that away." Megan answers him, making her way to the space that was vacant on the couch. "Wouldn't tell me what the problem was though, just kept chugging."

Vynx takes a small breathe and whispers to the ceiling, "I have a big head and little arms and I'm not so sure how well this plan was thought out. Master?" And she begins laughing hysterically.

* * *

Sorry guys, had an irritating day today and this was the result. I own none of the phrases I used from any movie sadly, though they are hilarious when your drunk.


	7. Kiss Me

"Kiss me I'm Shit-Faced?... I have heard of others people listening to it but, eh, guess I will for you Raychaell." Vynx shrugs her shoulders and pulls up You-Tube, typing in the words and clicking on a link. She turns up the volume, seeing as she was currently alone in her room (there was only two other people there besides here and both were in the living room), and begins to laugh at the song while reading the lyrics.

Vincent Valentine sticks his head inside the room, watches the woman briefly before deciding that no she hadn't lost the rest of her marbles just yet, and goes back into the living room. He sits down on the couch and returns to watching Ghost Hunters International with Connor.

"Oh meh gawd! THIS SONG IS EPIC! I am _sooooo_ downloading this onto my phone." Comes out of the room. Connor looks over at the gunslinger.

"And you stay here, willingly." He more states than questions to the dark haired man.

"She's interesting." Vincent replies with a short shrug.

"VINCENT, COME LISTEN!"

He gives a heavy sigh, stands, and enters the room; the song now louder and being repeated. When the song finally goes quiet does he return with the woman thrown over his shoulder, which he drops her onto the couch and sits beside her.

"You, are a meanie."

"You, sound like Loz." The woman's mouth drops open and eyes widen. A quiet yet strangled noise escapes her and she proceeds to try to bury herself inside his cloak.

"I am _not _Loz. He was an idiot. Kadaj was an idiot. Yazoo might have been, I don't know. Please don't compare me to Loz again." And she stops long enough to give him the kicked puppy look.

"Stop." She does and pouts, flipping around to watch the show.

"Where are they?"

"Somewhere in Europe. Now quit talking and watch." Vincent responds, wrapping an arm around her.

"Vynx, we've come for the Native." Megan calls out as she opens the door to the Authoress' apartment. Instead of seeing the living room/kitchen she sees Connor's chest and it was being repeatedly shoved from behind.

"Take him! He's eating all of the food. And I don't have the money to replace it!" Vynx responds from behind him, grunting. Megan steps aside and Connor falls to the floor after a particularly strong shove from the little writer. "Never leave him here without someone else. He never did it before and I don't want him to again." Vynx responds, hands on her hips. "Ezio and Desmond don't eat as much as he does when it's just either of them." She shoots a glare down at the Native and goes to take a step out when an arm around her waist stops her by removing her feet from the floor.

"Nice catch Vinny." Megan says to him.

* * *

That was my legit reaction to listening to the song. Thanks for suggesting it Raychaell! And do not judge me on Vincent. He is really cute, either when he was a Turk or when he's with Cloud and gang. Have I mentioned that I bought Dirge of Cerberus?


	8. Review Response

Ok, this is for Hack Generation who put this in his review: _**i walk in2 ur room lookin trippy as hell cuz the brain meltin neon stiped pants i got bein kinda mellow i take out an alex mercer figurine i gotz frum ross "THESE THINGS ARE FUKIN SPENSIVE ON TEH INTERNRTZ 100'S OF DOLLARZ AND NON EXISTANT IN STORES YET I FIND THIS GUY FOR 5 FUKIN DOLLARZ ROSS"**_

_**im fanboyin pretty hard and hav gone otaku mode complete with a nosebleed**_

_**''shuld i open it?! I CANT FUKIN DECIDE, I WANT 2 BUT THE SAME TIME I DONT"**_

_**all ass-ass-ins and alex walk in they hear ''it takes 2 asses 2 spell assassin! DAT ASS-ASS-IN"**_

He asked for mine, the Assassins', Alex's, and Megan's reaction to it. So here ya go my friend!

* * *

Vynx sits and stares at her door. "Uh, wow… First time a reviewer has tracked me down." Spies Alex figurine. "OH MEH GOD I WANT ONE!"

Vincent stares at her. "Now look what you've done." He shakes his head as she starts to surf the internet.

"HOLY FUCKTARDS, THEY ARE EXPENSIVE." Vynx crows as she pushes herself away from the desk, horror on her face. "Why do they have to be so expensive, especially for poor little writers like me? It's not fair." Looks over at Hack. "I say no open. If, and only if you want, if you ever sell it you'll get more for it being unopened compared to having opened it. Then again my friend, it is your decision." She shrugs.

Alex stares at the little plastic figure. "That's me?"

Megan rolls her eyes and face-palms at Alex.

Altair glares.

Malik doesn't know whether to laugh or be frightened.

Leo gushes to Ezio about the color of your pants.

Ezio is mesmerized by said color of your pants.

Connor is confused.

Shaun mumbles about dorky Americans.

And Desmond is completely unfazed by the events.

"Hey ya know what; it does take two asses to make the word Assassin. So you Assassin types are kinda like_ double_ the ass-hats you are." Vynx grins over at them and then dives for the bathroom as they go after her, yelling.

* * *

Lol, hope this was good! I was actually surprised this morning when I read your review. As such, I couldn't resist.

And to Raychaell, I was rolling on the ground when I listened to it. It is pure epicness. And I shall enjoy the mad lyrics. Its already on my phone as a ring tone.

Oh and to any reviewers that read this, if you want to ask any questions over the actual story Change of Heart you can leave a review either here or on that story. I will answer on either one. And if you wanna do something like Hack did, I will gladly respond thusly. Adios amigos!


	9. Review Response 2

Response 2

From the wonderful Raychaell, who put in her post_**: And so the graceful Raych proceeds to peep at the guys, drool over their wonderful abs *ahem* I MEAN, prime bf material *AHEM* THEN WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?! *cringes when everyone turns to see her peeping at the shirtless guys* Hi there? *awkward wave* I bring a fluffy unicorn for the new baby? *iPod proceeds to blast out 'Kiss Me, I'm Shitfaced. Grins* Lets dance! *grabs Vynx and we proceed to dance a crazy jig***_

And ACTION!

* * *

Vynx happily dances with Raych, laughing her silly little head off whilst also taking in the half naked men. Once the song was over with she steals Raych's iPod, going through the songs. "That is so much fun and I think it also helps that I have an Irish heritage too. Hey, you got some good ones in here!"

Vincent hides under the bed, attempting to locate his shirt, cloak, and glove while also not being seen. Cerberus was also missing and he really had no idea where the hell the gun had gone nor when it had been taken. And he had a sinking suspicion that the little Authoress had something to do with it.

Megan was sitting on the couch behind Alex, admiring his ass, while holding the gift from Raych.

"Why are we shirtless again?" Questions Shaun to the rest of the group, pushing his glasses up his nose in an attempt to distract himself from not only his own less than clothed body but theirs as well.

"How they fuck should I know!" Desmond answers, first throwing his hands up in the air then quickly crossing them over his chest.

"I must say though, for the difference in eras we are all very well defined." Ezio remarks with a flourish only the Italian noble could pull off. Vynx swore she saw sparkles and a rose background like that for Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club. She might have to revoke his computer privileges, again.

"What did she mean by prime bf material? Does she mean to use us for something?" Connor questions the rest of the men, an adorably cute yet confused look on his face. He was unfortunately ignored.

"Ah! Perhaps Vynx and she shall allow me to do a quick sketch of them?" Leo questions, putting his hands together in a begging manner.

"I'M IN!" Yells the Authoress, throwing her unoccupied hand up in the air.

"How many more times are we going to have to go through with this?" Altair questions Malik.

"However many times it catches the woman's fancy I suppose, Novice." Malik responds, throwing a smirk over at the other. Altair scowls right back at him.

Vynx pats the spot beside her on the floor, tossing over to Vincent his missing clothes (minus Cerberus). "Sit, relax. It'll be a while."


	10. Review Response 3

Response 3

And another from Hack Generation: _**a message 2 dessy ''Heeeey sexyyy how u doiiin if u wanna git sum u know where 2 find me, btw i knows where u liv thanks 2 slenderman i can ninja stalk u''**_

_**message 2 shaun trenderman wuld luv u cuz U is exquisite sassy britishman cuz u is sassy [insert troll face here]**_

_**2 alex ''...HAWT CROSS BUNS DAT IS ALL OHMAIGAWD LOSING COMPOSURE IT SMELLS LEIK FAWKIN FEBREEZE IN HERE!'' and also this ''i bought ur kid a mudkip'' so i herd u liek mudkipz?**_

_**MESSAGE CHALLENGE TO ALL CHARACTERS PLAY SLENDER: THE ARRIVAL IF U DONT FAWKIN KNOW WUT DAT IS WATCH PEWDIEPIE PLAY IT and no shaun dat person pewdie calls slenderwoman is actualy jeff teh killr witout a knife**_

_**altair is sexy -insrt ninja face here-**_

_**hi malik :3**_

_**julian smith's malk skit on u tube sounds similar 2 maliks name wit out teh ''i'' heeehhh its ur nikname now ''hi malk...MALK BALL!...OHMAIGAWD HAHAHAHAHA"**_

_**hi meagy :3**_

_**''im not american shaun...SHAUN OF THE DEAD...AHAHAHAHA I THINK IM FAWKIN HIIIIGH AHAHAHA"**_

And Hack, I apologize. We kinda hazard a guess and well… We guessed wrong. Now I feel really bad.

AND ACTION!

* * *

Desmond looks over at Vynx who just calmly sits on the floor with Raych and Vincent. "What is wrong with you?" Vynx actually has the audacity to look at with an innocent face. "Don't give me that look, you are far from innocent. And who the hell is slenderman?"

"Trenderman? Sassy, I am not sassy. Forgive me on the American thing, though I can apply it to the Authoress." Shaun glares over to the woman in question who is happily sharing popcorn with now not only Raych and Vincent but Hack as well. "Shaun of the Dead, I have heard that one before. Vynx has even shown me a picture or two drawn up with Desmond and I as the characters on... What site was that again?"

"DeviantArt, just type in Doubleleaf. She has the most awesome artwork. Or well in my opinion she does. I can barely draw a straight line." Vynx answers him, tossing a kernel in the air and catching it in her mouth. "GOOOOAAAALLLL!"

Alex hands over the mudkip to Megan whom was still holding the unicorn. He shrugs. "Mudkip is alright. Megan plays Pokemon so she would know better."

Megan looks over and waves enthusiastically. "Hi Hack! Hot cross buns is right!" She gives Alex a quick glower. "Please, you kill Vynx's phone playing the emulator she put on there with the Pokemon game."

Vynx sniffs the air. "Leo get out of my Dragon fruit Febreeze!"

Leo pokes his head out of the kitchen quickly. "But it smells wonderful."

"Chyeah, smells like 3 bucks per can."

"Oh alright." He disappears once more.

Ezio screams like a little girl, falling out of the computer chair at the same time Pewdiepie does with his arms flailing. Altair and Malik jump back, reaching for imaginary weapons that do not exist; looking extremely lost since they couldn't find them.

Connor is hiding under the bed in an attempt to not be found by the tall, white man in the game.

"Altair is sexy, eh?" Vynx gives the Syrian a once over. "Ya know what, he is."

Vincent glares at her while sharing the popcorn. "Erm, but I have you meh sexy pseudo-vampire."


	11. Review Response 4

Response 4

And now from Jerikho Jeff, the cousin of Hack Generation: _**''im shippin shaun and des so hard they go all teh way 2 osaka and bak''**_

_**lol Hack is my cuzin...dnt know y he ovrseas though**_

_**''shaun...shaun...'' -his name is mispronounced as ''shaw-oon'' due 2 japanese syllables-**_

_**''bee-shi-en'' -tryin 2 say vincent FAILZ MISERABLE GIVS HIM AWESUM... POWER RANGER MORPH POWRZ-**_

_**''eh-shi-o'' -eh close enough...i giv u fruity boxers 2 eat and magical glass orb thingy frum sauron LORD OF THE RINGS BITCHEZ-**_

_**''DESU" -sugoi! u git...DAVE STRIDER PLUSH-**_

_**''ree-oh-nah-doe'' -hmmmm...givs u stripe trippy brain meltin neon pantz perfet copy-**_

_**''kah-no'' -connor...- [proceeds 2 say his native name HUGE SUCCES -lol GLaDOs-]**_

_**''ME-ROO-KOO?!" -thinks maliks name is katakana 4 milk-**_

_**''mah-rook'' -heh still got it and gives him DOMO plush...lol malik-**_

_**''ah...ah-ree-ta...ah-roo-tah-ee-roo?'' -if said fast enough itz altair...givs him gin ichimaru plush-**_

_**''ah-reh-soo...mah-sah...ah...ah-reh-x... meh-sah'' -GLOMP AND SQEEZE DAYLIGHTZ OUT OF YOU-**_

_**''meh-gawn'' -FUCK YES-**_

_**"BEE-NiX" -heeeh-**_

_**''shaw-oon'' -gives shaun...a MAGICAL TEACUP FRIKIN RARE AS HELL AND CAN SUMMON JAPANESE KIRIN-**_

_**post everybodiez reactions kudasai? [please]**_

Of course I will my dear! (wow, triple header tonight.)

AND ACTION!

Vynx happily waves over the newcomer. "Come on in my friend! Join the insanity that is now my home. I am actually quiet enjoying it. As to why your cousin is overseas, I have no freaking clue." She tosses up a popcorn kernel and catches it. She then notices Vincent's power coin and jacks it from him. "No fahking way, you got the White Tiger power coin!?"

"Hey, these are just like the ones I gave Megan! Except they're boxers!" Megan glares at the Italian as he sits on the floor eating them happily. "And what is this thing called again Vynx?"

"Really, you want me to nerd?" She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Yes, now what is it?" She sighs.

"Its… well, it's called a palantír." She hides sheepishly. "I've only seen the movies thirty thousand times. It's also called a Seeing Stone."

Ezio gazes at it in wonder. "So what does it do?" Vynx stares at him with an open mouth.

"It just sits there and looks pretty."

Leo looks from the pants to Jeff and back to them. He has sparkles in his eyes. "Thank you so very much!"

Desmond looks up from the blonde little plush, somewhat confused. "Thanks but, um, I have no idea who this is…"

Connor just stares at Vynx, who repeatedly tosses up a kernel and catches it until one pegs her in the eye. Hack, Vincent, and Raych laugh at her until she tosses one at Vincent. "It took the Authoress here a while to figure out how to say my Mohawk name. I cannot understand why though, it is not difficult."

"Katakana? Is there much difference between it and American?" Vynx gives the one armed man a flat look while he holds onto the little brown monster plush, trying to hide his grin.

"He thinks your name is Milk and you're worried about Katakana?" She sighs with a shrug. "Yes there is. Its picture words that represent the sound unlike English which has letters. It's all really cool if you ask me."

"Why does he have no eyes?" Altair questions, looking at his plush critically. Vynx eyes widen and she snatches the plush.

"GIN-SEMPAI! I wish I was as good as you were at trolling people." She says while rubbing her face against the plush. She then sees Ales being hugged tightly by the newcomer, unsure of what to do. Finally he pats Jeff on the back a few times awkwardly with Megan rolling on the couch laughing her head off and clutching her sides. "Aw, and I've always wanted to do a Bleach story... But first I have to finish this one and then I'll get back on to Finding the Queen."

"A… tea cup?" Shawn stares at it before a large dragonish creature appears causing all the inhabitants of the apartment to scream.

Once all the yelling quiets down Vynx shakes her head in wonder. "My neighbors are loving me right now…."

* * *

Oh, I wanna learn Japanese so bad. I kinda have been but it doesn't really help when there's no one to practice with... Le sigh...


End file.
